Live for the One I Love
by LovaticNessie4EverUnbroken
Summary: Sonny has cancer and Chad doesn't want to let her go. Inspired by Celine Dion's 'Live for the One I Love'  Chad and Sonny have been dating for three years


**New story insipired on the spot. I don't own SWAC or 'Live for the One I Love' by Celine Dion or any lines from anywhere else 'Tangled' for example. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Sonny was running in the park, away from a certain teen heart-throb might I add. She hid behind the slide to catch her breath. As Chad got closer she took off running again. "Sonny," Chad called, "Will you slow down?"<p>

"No! You have to catch me," she shouted back over her shoulder.

Sonny always liked running in the park as a child it was one of the things that she used to do with her mom and friends. She began to feel out of breath again but she had no where to hide so she just stopped. She began to feel light-headed and tired. Chad caught up to her in a matter of seconds but not before she fainted. "Sonny!" Chad said kneeling down beside her. He called 911.

***At the Hospital***

Chad sat in the waiting room for an hour before the doctors had any news about Sonny. "Mr. Cooper," one of the doctors said.

"Yes Dr. Richie," Chad said standing up.

"I'm afraid Ms. Monroe has cancer," Dr. Richie said.

"But you can treat it, right?" Chad asked worried.

"It was left to long, it spread and can't be cured now."

"How long does she have?"

"That is uncertain."

Chad went in to see Sonny. She was lying in the hospital bed with her eyes closed, she looked like she was sleeping, but as Chad stepped closer to her, her eyes fluttered open. "Chad," she whispered.

"Hey, Sonshine. I'm right here," he said placing a hand on her cheek.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out while we were at the park."

"So you know?"

"About what?"

"My cancer."

"Yeah. How come you didn't tell anyone."

"Because I wanted to live without everyone treating me different than they treat me now. I've known for 5 years and if I told you or the Randoms that would've been 5 years of worries for me and all of you. I just wanted to live without it, until I couldn't anymore. I'm sorry Chad."

"It's okay, Sonny. I understand."

"I love you," she said

"I love you more," Chad said

"I love you most," she said finishing their little game.

"Just please don't die, Sonny. I can't lose you.

"Chad, I'll always live in your heart. I'm glad that I had you and that I got to spend the last 3 years with you."

"It's not the same. Living in my heart isn't going to help me, Sonny. I need you here."

Chad reached into his pocket, pulled out a box and opened it. "I was going to propose while we were at the park, but that's not going to happen. I want you to have it anyways so that whenever you...leave you'll always have me with you." He put the ring on her finger as he spoke.

Sonny took Chad's hand and held it as she sang.

_A million stars light  
>This beautiful night<br>This is not a night to die  
>Let me sing and dance<br>Beneath the sky  
>I have such love to give...to give<br>I want a chance to live_

Live  
>For the one I love<br>Love  
>As no one has loved<br>Give  
>Asking nothing in return<p>

Free free to find my way  
>Free to have my say<br>Free to see the day

Be like I used to be  
>Like a wild bird free<br>With all of life in me

Live  
>For the one I love<br>Love  
>As no one has loved<br>Give  
>Asking nothing in return<p>

Though this world tears us apart  
>We're still together in my heart<br>I want the world to hear my cry  
>Even if I have to die<br>Love will not die  
>Love will change the world<p>

Live  
>For the one I love<br>Love  
>As no one has loved<br>Give  
>Asking nothing in return<p>

I'll love until love wears me away  
>I'll die and I know my love will stay<br>And I know... I know my love will stay

As she finished singing her eyes closed on her hand went limp. The moniter broadcasted her last slow heartbeat as Sonny Monroe died. Chad sat there for a couple of minutes and cried. Then he got up and went home. But first he wrote a goodbye letter to his mother and left it at her doorstep.  
>When he got home he put a few things in his car and drove to the lake. He got out taking these items with him. Most were pictures of Sonny and him, some were the clothes he wore on memorable events with Sonny. He put them down where the tide could come and wash them away. Then he took the last item and headed into the water. He lay on his back floating it looked like he was taking a late night swim. Then he took the item in his hand, a sharp kitchen knife and drove it through his heart. And there he lay as he sunk to bottom of the lake.<br>The next morning Connie Monroe will get the news of her daughters death at the same time that Dianna Cooper reads her sons suicide note.

_Dear Mom,_

_Sonny has just died and I can't live without her. She had cancer for five years and there was no hope for a cure. I am sorry to leave you like this but I just can't go on. Tell Kailey, Kenzie and Korin that I love them and I'm sorry. By the time you read this I will be gone. Drowned like my future with Sonny and anything that came with it. Goodbye, Mom. I. Love. You..._

_ ,Chad._

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it. My first Angst story was it good or should I stick to romance, drama, fantasy and the supernatural.<strong>


End file.
